


It's amazing what a bit of communication will do (or: the one where everyone loves Kise and Kise loves them too)

by majesticduxk



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 [9]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Friends to Lovers, GoM/GoM - Freeform, Kise Ryouta-centric, Kise loves everyone, M/M, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, everyone loves Kise, supportive boyfriends, supportive friendships, the very mildest of angst, they didn't know they were dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28316244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk/pseuds/majesticduxk
Summary: t’s not that Kise is a bed hopper – he just hops around certain beds. And when he takes off, worried that he’s getting in the way, it’s (finally) the shove they all need to realise that it’s not bed hopping when it’s your boyfriend.Or: Kise loves everyone, and everyone loves Kise, and then everyone loves everyone. But with less sex (and less Kise) than you’d think.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Aomine Daiki, Akashi Seijuurou/Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta, Everyone/Everyone (Eventually), Himuro Tatsuya/Kise Ryouta/Murasakibara Atsushi, Himuro Tatsuya/Murasakibara Atsushi, Kagami Taiga/Kise Ryouta/Kuroko Tetsuya, Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya, Kise Ryouta/Everyone, Kise Ryouta/Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari, Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995232
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	It's amazing what a bit of communication will do (or: the one where everyone loves Kise and Kise loves them too)

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: I wanted to get something posted Christmas day, even though it’s just this arbitrary date, so here we are! I wanted to also say it’s been really nice dipping my toes into the KnB fandom, and I have plans to post more Kise-centric fics. (plus, I still have two WIPs but don’t worry, I am stubborn and finish things!) I hope that you continue to enjoy my odd little explorations :)
> 
> (oh yes, this is one of the ones I started during NaNo! so many stories started during NaNo...)

There’s an unspoken understanding that Kise is welcome in any of their beds. 

It’s not always about sex – although no one is going to complain about having, or sharing, such a hedonistic kitten. But there in amongst the cuddles and kissing, there are laughing conversations, soft moments, and moments of love and affection. 

It’s been going on for years now. Kise has all the keys to all the houses (which is only a problem because _Kise keeps losing his keys_ ) and they all enjoy opening the door being welcomed home by a loud and huggy blonde. 

It’s not as if he’s there _all_ the time. Lots of Miracles results in less Kise time. At least they all get together incredibly frequently – and no one has admitted it out loud, but part of that is Kise. Kise likes them all and wants them all to get on, and they all want to see Kise. In fact, if he goes missing for too long (which he does, with disturbing regularity), someone (generally Aomine or Akashi), will go and find him and forcibly drag him back. 

They don’t like it when he leaves, but they know that soon enough he’ll be back and back in their bed. And that’s enough.

~o~

Strolling out of the shower, wearing only boxer briefs and the towel drying his hair, Kagami rerouted past the couch to drop a kiss on Kuroko’s head. There was no reaction other than a small grunt. 

“You don’t want my kisses no more?” Kagami asked merrily, dropping the towel over the back of a chair as he headed to the kitchen. 

“Put an apron on if your cooking. Last time you got hot oil on your nipples and I couldn’t suck them for a week.”

Spinning around, Kagami gaped at his lover. “What the fuck, Tetsuya? You can’t just _say_ stuff like that! It wasn’t even a week, and if I recall correctly, you stole Kise away from Akashi for those… days that were less than a week. Plus, I was going to wear one anyway!”

Instead of lightening up, as Kagami had hoped, Kuroko’s face got more pinched. It was a very slight movement, but Kagami had known Kuroko for a long time. That was definitely his worried face, and needed an intervention. 

Heading back to the couch, he settled himself into the corner, then pulled Kuroko against him, so his back was resting against Kagami’s chest, his ass neatly squared away in the cradle of hips. 

“Talk to me.”

Sighing softly, Kuroko leant back against Kagami, grabbing his arm and pulling it until it was wrapped around his waist. Kagami was a living furnace, and Kuroko enjoyed the warmth, hoping it would seep into his cold heart. Closing his eyes he luxuriated a moment, before he tapped his phone back on and pulling up a message thread. Wordlessly he handed it over to Kagami. 

Brows furrowed, Kagami read through an incredibly long conversation that seemed to involve most of the miracles, before cursing out loud. 

“Kise’s off the radar? That’s… that’s not great, is it?”

Miracle business was still Miracle business. If you dated a Miracle you… had to deal with the others, and for the longest time he’d done that, just dealt. Kise though, sneaky bastard that he was, has wormed his way into Kagami’s heart, and from there it splintered, making space for all of them. While he didn’t have the easiest relationship with all of them, they were important to him, and not just because they were Kuroko’s and Kise’s friends. 

Kise though… they all had a soft spot for Kise. 

“Kise-kun does this sometimes. Suddenly decides he’s a burden for everyone and runs away. It means he’s not in a very good mental state. Because he isn’t a burden. He’s never a burden.” Kuroko’s voice was fierce. 

Humming, Kagami kissed the top of Kuroko’s head again, and thought about it.

Kise was a whirlwind of sweetness and energy and positivity. He still had his ups and downs, and could be argumentative, difficult and a downright brat. And was while he wasn’t a burden, he was human. Kagami had seen Kuroko wilt under the energy explosion, Midorima take himself off, and even Akashi walk away before he said something. But it wasn’t Kise specific. Kagami himself had to walk away from various Miracles, even Kuroko, so he didn’t do or say anything he’d regret. 

Hell, back at the start, when they were all just becoming more than acquaintances, he’d even almost had a punch up with Aomine on the court – Kuroko and Kise had pulled them back before things got really out of hand. Kagami was thankful they were past all that. 

So Kise wasn’t a burden any more than, say, Kuroko. And Kuroko was his boyfriend, who he loved very much. Which really begged the questions… 

“How come Kise isn’t dating anyone?”

Kuroko stiffened and Kagami raised an eyebrow. That was an interesting reaction. 

“Kise-kun… Kise-kun likes to please everyone. And there were… incidents… when we were a team, back at Teiko. And then even after, in high school. You know him. He’s bright and energetic and he _sparkles_.” Kagami laughed his agreement. He still couldn’t figure out how a human being could sparkle. “When you look at him you can’t help but want him, want to be with him, want him to like you. Well. We all wanted him. I think we all fell in love with him. And then we all wanted him to choose and-“

He didn’t need to say anything else. If Kagami actually stopped to think about it, none of this was surprise. All of them, all the Miracles felt deeply for each other, Kise was just the most physical with his affection. He also wore his heart on his sleeve, and Kise loved them all as deeply as they loved him. To choose would have been next to impossible. 

“Also, it’s an… unspoken understanding, but no one is letting go of him either. Can you imagine Kise finding a partner who was okay sharing his boyfriend with eight others?”

Kagami considered. “Well. Yes? I mean aren’t we all pretty much dating Kise? I know it’s not official, but we all know he has a relationship with everyone else. And I’m not jealous of the time he spends with the others. Aomine gets a little jealous, but the truth is, if Kise spent three nights a week with him and Akashi, or even two nights when Aomine wasn’t being a needy and greedy, possessive asshole, and then Kise shared himself around our places the rest of the week, Aomine would be a lot happier. And we’d all be happy. It’s not like we don’t all hang out constantly anyway.” 

Yep, the whole dating a Miracle thing. Kagami was actually embarrassed by how long that had been a sore point. He’d had… was hate too strong a word? Actively disliked, at the very least, Kuroko’s friends for a very long time. But he’d known if he wanted to be with Kuroko, he had to spend time with the friends. Wasn’t there a song about that? Shaking his head, Kagami dislodged the thought. Questionable music choices aside, Kagami grew to tolerate, and then like them. And in his honest moments he could admit it was probably more than like. 

Except Kise. He definitely and quickly fell in love with Kise. What made him so hard to resist? It wasn’t just his pretty face. All the miracles were unfairly attractive. Maybe the sparkles?

His musings were interrupted by Kuroko’s gasp. 

“Kuroko?”

“Oh my god, we are! We are all dating Kise-kun. Squirming around in Kagami’s lap, Kuroko turned himself until he was facing Kagami. Getting himself up on his knees, he cradled Kagami’s chin in his hands, and stared into his eyes. They were bright and teary and oh so very happy. 

“ _We’re_ dating Ryouta-kun!”

There was a lot of happy kissing that followed that announcement.

Now to tell Kise.

~o~

It wasn’t that he didn’t understand his boyfriend’s anxiety. It was that he couldn’t do anything about it. Midorima would prefer to sit and consider a game plan, and then action it, while Takao would prefer to act now and think later. Unfortunately, Takao didn’t know what to do, and as he was never one to sit still, he was pacing through their small kitchen. 

“Taka-“

“How can you sit there so unaffected, Shin-chan! Ki-chan is _missing_.”

Sighing deeply, Midorima pushed his classes back up his nose. “It’s not that I’m not a little bit worried. However, this is not the first time he’s done it. When Kise takes himself off it’s generally when he needs to be cuddled the most. He gets it into his head that he’s in the way, and that the best way for us to be happy is for Kise to take himself far away and-“

Midorima found himself with an armful of crying Takao. 

“No! That’s not true! Kise belongs here with us! And with the others! But not alone, never alone. I want him back, Shin-chan.”

Back, way back, back in their middle school days, Midorima used to find Kise hard to deal with. Mainly because he wanted to be near him a little too much. In his rare poetic moments, he considered that being in Kise’s company was like coming out of a locked room for the first time in years, only to find yourself under the heat of the sun. 

As much as you longed to be there, it was too much. 

If someone had told Midorima that not only would he be in love with Kise and in a weird sort of friends-with-benefits-but-not relationship, but that he would also have a boyfriend who was another ray of energetic sunshine, also in a friends-with-benefits-but-not relationship with the same man, Midorima would have sneered. That sort of thing was more than luck. That was a blessing.

“I want Ki-chan back,” Takao cried into his chest. 

“There, there,” Midorima mechanically soothed. An upset Takao was very hard to deal with. Mainly because it also made Midorima upset. All he wanted to make everything better, but right now? He didn’t know how. 

All he knew, was that he wanted the same thing as his boyfriend: Kise back in their home. And that would fix absolutely everything. 

He could see it. Kise and Takao curled up together on the couch as they laughed at one of the ridiculous movies they watched. Immediately changing it to something Midorima would like when he got sick of studying and came to join them. Bringing him… well, at least they stopped trying to force their terrible cooking on him, and only brought him tea and cup noodles. It wasn’t the healthiest, but it also wasn’t food poisoning. Midorima had forced himself to eat some absolutely nauseating dishes. Ah well, the things you do for love. 

For a brief moment, Midorima stopped breathing and the world spun. 

“I love Kise.”

He hadn’t realised he’d spoken aloud, before Takao sniffed, and leaned back to look him in the eye. “Yeah? So do I. That’s why I want him here.”

Takao loved so easily, Midorima mused. But this felt different. This felt like…

“Takao, are we dating Kise?”

“What?” Takao stared at him for a moment, before his face broke into a smile. Grabbing Midorima’s face he kissed him enthusiastically, licking at Midorima’s lips until he opened them so Takao could take over Midorima’s mouth. 

By the end, Midorima was flushed, and had almost (just almost) forgotten that Kise was missing. Takao on the other hand, had not. 

“Right, let’s find Kise and bring our boyfriend home.” 

Although moved by Takao’s enthusiasm, Midorima has to remind him. “Kise isn’t _ours_ , Takao.”

That didn’t even dent his enthusiasm. “Yes, he is! He’s _our_ boyfriend! He’s just everyone else’s too. Ohhhhhh! Shin-chan!” Takao’s eyes were bright. “Think how much less complicated this will all be if we just start dating everyone!”

~o~

When Himuro got home, he went straight to the kitchen. Where else was Murasakibara going to be? Upon entering though, he found his lover hunched up at the breakfast bar, a pile of wrappers in front of him. He didn’t acknowledge Himuro, just continued eating. Cocking his head, Himuro observed. 

It was hard to tell when Murasakibara was upset. He was a gentle giant, who was placid whether he was happy, angry, or upset. He also ate whether he was hungry, upset, or happy. He really had very few tells. 

But Himuro _knew_ Murasakibara. He knew what that extra little brow wrinkle meant. He knew that faster chewing meant he was agitated. And he knew that hunched shoulders meant he was unsure and unhappy. Dropping his bag loudly, Himuro moved in behind Murasakibara and draped himself over those broad shoulders. 

“What’s happened, Atsushi?”

Instead of replying, Murasakibara viciously bit into whatever he was holding. Sighing, Himuro let his weight rest against Murasakibara. Even if he wasn’t ready to talk, this was nice and relaxing. The only thing that would make it better, was Kise leaning on _him_ and chattering on. Both Himuro and Murasakibara were quiet people. And you would have thought that having a chatterbox would have been stressful. Himuro wasn’t going to lie – sometimes it was – but there was little he loved more than cuddling both Kise and Murasakibara, and Kise sharing the ins and outs of his strange yet mundane days. 

“When is it our turn to have Kise again? I swear he hasn’t been here in weeks. Atsushi?”

A violent coughing fit overtook Murasakibara, and he moaned miserably. 

“Ki-chin’s gone again.”

Tilting his head, Himuro looked at his lover. “Again? What does that mean?”

“The only person stupider than Ki-chin is Mine-chin.”

Lips pressed together, Himuro held back a laugh. Aomine was particularly emotionally stunted. But Kise…

“Kise is generally very good at knowing what-“

“Ki-chin is very pretty, but actually has low self-esteem and doesn’t think he deserves to be loved,” Murasakibara informed him miserably. “Maybe I’m not very good at showing him-“

“None of that, Atsushi.”

“But Himu-chin-“

Himuro wrapped him in his arms. “There is not a single thing wrong with the way you love Kise.”

“I love him like I love you.” 

The admission was soft, and new. Well new in words. Himuro knew Murasakibara’s love language very well, and had understood from the start that Kise was very much a part of their relationship. However… eyebrows furrowing, Himuro considered. 

“Atsushi, I came into this relationship knowing it was with you and Kise. The _both_ of you,” he stressed. 

Murasakibara turned to look at him, eyes wide and mouth dropped in a surprised _oh_. If Himuro was the dramatic type he would have hit his head upon the nearest surface. Murasakibara’s surprise did raise a second question though.

“Does this mean Kise doesn’t realise you’re dating? That _we’re_ dating?” Because of course Himuro was a part of this too! Their friendship might be newer, but he’d been dating the blonde as long as he’d been dating Murasakibara. It’s why he’d taken so long to take the plunge. During high school, the distance meant they’d met up only infrequently. Once they’d moved to Tokyo, though, things had sped up. 

Kise was very easy to love. And he loved just as brightly in return.

Turning his attention back to Murasakibara, Himuro was _still_ being stared at with wide-eyed wonder. 

“Are you seriously telling me, Atsushi, that you didn’t know we were dating?” It would be ridiculous, if not for the fact that Himuro _knew_ how thick his lovers were. He couldn’t help feeling a little exasperated though. “After this, you don’t get to judge Aomine and his obliviousness at all!”

Half expecting Murasakibara to get annoyed, Himuro instead found himself on the receiving end of some of the most expressive eyes Murasakibara had ever shown. 

“You mean that, Himu-chin? You, me, and Kise? Really?”

God! His idiot boyfriends! Dropping his arms from Murasakibara’s shoulders, Himuro instead moved around and pushed himself in between the breakfast bar and Murasakibara, ignoring the pout as he moved the snacks out of the way. 

“Of course I mean it! We’ve been dating for years.” He sighed. “It seems we need a little more communication if neither you nor Kise realised. I wonder though…” Himuro trailed off, gaze distant as gently Murasakibara’s scalp. “Do you think Kise realises he’s dating anyone?”

Murasakibara was already shaking his head. “Kise feels like he’s a burden and in the way of everyone’s relationships.”

Himuro’s heart clenched, but he loved that his Murasakibara was such a sweet soul. He was much more aware and thoughtful than most people gave him credit for. 

“I guess we find him, and love him long enough, and loud enough that he doesn’t run off again.”

Putting his snacks down for the first time, Murasakibara reached his big hands out and pulled Himuro forward into a kiss. 

“You have the best ideas,” he murmured. 

~o~

“Yes, but where the hell is, Sei?”

Aomine’s temper hadn’t dulled over the years. At least, not when it was something he cared about, Akashi reflected dryly. That wouldn’t be an issue, if there weren’t so many things he cared so deeply about. At least this time, they were on the same wavelength. 

“I already told you, Daiki, I’m looking for him-“

“Well look harder!” 

Aomine’s voice rang through the room. He didn’t even have to look at Akashi to know the man was glaring at him. Taking a deep breath, Aomine closed his eyes and took another. 

“I’m sorry. I know I shouldn’t take my frustrating out on you. Especially as I know you are doing everything you can.”

There was a distinct thawing, and a moment later Aomine felt arms wrap around his waist, Akaashi resting his forehead on Aomine’s back. 

“I know you’re worried, Daiki. I am too. I thought this time…” he trailed off with a laugh. “I thought this time Ryouta finally realised-“

Aomine spun around, stopping Akashi’s words with his gentle kiss.

“I know we joke about me being oblivious-“

“It’s not actually a joke, Daiki.”

“But I think Ryou wins hands down. He really hasn’t noticed that everyone is as much in love with him as he is with them?”

Akashi smiled and leaned in to Aomine’s chest. “Ryouta is rather thick. But to be fair, so is everyone else.”

“Except you,” Aomine snarked. Akashi bit his shoulder. 

“That goes without saying,” he responded grandly. “After all, I am absolute. However, I think we’ve had a little shift in the group dynamics…”

Trailing off, Akashi considered the flustered phone calls he’d received. The only two people who weren’t aware, were now Aomine, and Kise himself. Kise he would tell, Akashi decided. This running off was getting rather old. Aomine, however, would have to come to that understanding himself. It wasn’t right if-

“This may be a way out there kind of thought, but work with me here.”

Oh?

“Boyfriends are people you want to spend time with, right? You want to kiss them, and love them, and fuck them, and make them happy.”

“Not every relationship revolves around sex, Daiki.”

“Mine do,” Aomine said firmly. “And we are talking about me. So, we are basically dating Kise. But like, all of us are,” and yes, Aomine sounded petulant. 

For once pleased that he couldn’t see his lovers face, Akashi once more smiled into Aomine’s chest. Looks like he didn’t have to worry so much after all. 

“Don’t be greedy,” he chided.

“I’m not!” was the immediate lie. “But I get it. I have to share. It’s not even that much of a hardship. I still have you.”

Aomine’s hands snuck around and squeezed Akashi’s ass. Shaking his head fondly, Akashi went up on tip toes and kissed Aomine sweetly. 

“I think you’ll find you have more than me and Ryouta, however, that isn’t something that needs to be rushed. The most important job is getting him back here. And then…”

Akashi was on automatic, filling in the details. They didn’t matter, not really, because sooner rather than later, he’d be bringing his boyfriend home. And he couldn’t wait. 

~o~

(And that is the story of how they all came to date each other. At least the start of the story. In time everyone was happily involved with everyone else. Even Aomine and Kagami, although when they were in a bad mood, they claimed it was still just hate sex.)

(It wasn’t).

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: a story all about Kise. With no Kise. Skill, ne?


End file.
